It's A Hyde Thing
by not.so.tragically
Summary: It became a Hyde thing. She had part in one of his Hyde things, and for some reason, he was okay with it. - Zenmasters , slight fluff . *I have no clue why I wrote this.* - Mild Language -
1. Chapter 1

I'm such a fandom slut. I'm dipping into T7S , Zenmasters . Sue me bitches.

Does anyone else love 'You Don't Own Me' by Lesley Gore or is that just me? But that's not in here.

I d k why I wrote this .

Disclaimer: If I owned T7S Jackie &amp; Hyde would've ended up together .

* * *

It had become a Hyde thing.

Zen, that was a Hyde thing. His sunglasses, that was a Hyde thing. Smoking, that was a Hyde thing.

But, recently he'd found a new Hyde thing.

Hating to see Jackie cry was a Hyde thing.

Of course, all guys didn't like to see girls cry period. But, for Hyde, he _hated_ seeing Jackie cry. Mostly because she was a generally strong person, and seeing her break, was weird for him. It hurt him more than he would ever admit. He _hated_ seeing her cry over Kelso, which happened a lot.

Nobody had ever seen her full-out cry. Maybe halfway cry, or 3/4 cry. Somehow he knew he was the only one who had ever seen her really cry, and finish crying. From the beginning, where it had started as a few tears and a sniffle. To the middle, when it was strong and heart aching, red-faced, broken sobbing, coughing. To the end when it was slow and shaky, ragged breathing and puffy eyes. Nobody saw this Jackie. Sometimes, it had become more often now, when she was finished crying, she fell asleep on him, and he stayed awake, watching T.V. not bothered by it at all.

Today, it was horrible. She came in silently, when everyone else was gone. He looked at her for while, before sighing and opening his arms. Jackie breathed in and sat in his lap, her face turned into his shoulder. It wasn't the hard, rough sobs he usually got, it was a near silent cry. Soaking up the shoulder of his shirt, when she cried like that, he could _almost_ feel her pain. After about 20 minutes, she had fallen asleep, and he put her down on his cot. She took in the familiar smell and relaxed on the makeshift bed.

His anger was boiling from the minute she told him how she saw some "disgusting, low down, good for nothing, skank." on top of Kelso. Hyde rushed over to the Hub, where he knew Kelso'd be.

He was laughing with Fez, Donna, and Eric about some stupid crap.

The bastard.

Hyde rushed over to their and cracked his knuckles. "Kelso." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh hey Hyde. Kelso just told this-"

But, Hyde wasn't in the mood to hear it. "Shut it Forman, I have something to do." He pulled Kelso back away from the table and faced him. "Listen, you need to stop messing with Jackie's head, man. It hurts her when you do that cheating crap."

"What do you even care?" Kelso stood up, giggling."Heidi cares about his best friend Jackie?"

_Why did he even care?_ "Because man, every time you do that cheating bull, she comes crying to _me_." Hyde could still feel her shaking body against his broad form. "Not to you, _me_. Listen, you're either with her or you're not."

"Since when do you care if I'm cheating on Jackie or not?" Kelso rolled his eyes. "It's not even your business."

For some reason, this inflamed Hyde's anger and he rushed at Kelso knocking him against a wall. "It became my business when she spends hours crying on _me over you!_ It became my business when she tells _me_ she'll never be able to satisfy _your_ needs." Hyde was in his face now, eyes dark. "Since you can't seem to make a decision, I'll make one for you. You're breaking up with Jackie." Hyde backed up a little, still staring Kelso down.

"Man, you gotta understand that sometimes I need a little more than Jackie." Kelso rolled his eyes.

Hyde scoffed and began to leave. In the doorway he stood for a little, before turning back to Kelso. "Any man who needs **more** than Jackie, is a **damn fool." ***

* * *

Hyde returned to the basement to see if Jackie was still there, which she was, sitting calmly on his bed.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said nonchalantly as he entered his room.

"You left." She whispered. "It was kind of hard to stay asleep." Which was true, Hyde usually stayed with her, laying by her until they were both asleep, with the door locked, and the light off, of course.

"Sorry," he began as he took off his boots and laid down next to her. "I had something to take care of." She tucked herself into his form, folding to fit him. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"I'm done with Michael." She sighed. He raised an eyebrow though she couldn't see it.

"Done?" He asked, she had never said anything like that. They usually fell asleep in silence.

She shifted on to her back, to stare at the ceiling. "It's over, I'm never going back. I'm Jackie Burkhart and I deserve better." She said proudly. "I might even do some of that feminist crap that Donna does." Hyde chuckled at the return of the real Jackie Burkhart.

"Good for you." He was beginning to fall asleep when her heard her say 'thank you'."For what?" Hyde yawned back.

She smiled a little. "For this, I know you hate the crying, and the girly stuff. I'm surprised you didn't run when you saw me crying."

"Yeah, well. . ." He trailed off unsure of what to say. She knew this and curled back into him as she fell asleep. He heard her breathing even out, and felt her body get heavy as he drifted off as well.

* * *

It was beginning to look like a normal day in the basement. Hyde was sitting in his chair, Eric and Donna cuddled up on the couch, Fez sitting on the chair across from Hyde, Jackie was sitting on the end of the couch. All were watching some melodramatic soap opera.

"I hate daytime T.V." Jackie quipped.

"These soap operas are so ridiculous. How can her sister come back from the dead? Twice!?" Donna agreed, huffing in disgust.

Just as Eric was about to respond, when Kelso came bursting in, a dozen roses in hand. "Jackie."

She looked over her shoulder and stood up, seeing Kelso puffing and wheezing. "Michael. Oh my God." She put a hand to her chest. "Are these for me?"

Kelso smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see when you caught with that girl yesterday, I began thinking-"

"Is that we smelled smoke yesterday?"Eric chuckled.

"Ah, Forman. Respectable burn on Kelso." Hyde laughed, Eric slapped his outstretched hand.

"I began thinking and I realized something. Maybe I need more than you. But, that was totally wrong, because any man who needs more than my Jackie is a damn fool." Kelso smiled right in Hyde's direction. Hyde would've had gasped or scoffed, but somehow he knew this would happen. He handed her the roses and she smiled and turned. Hyde was able to see her side profile and saw something different in her.

"Awe, Michael." She grinned. Hyde wanted to vomit, she was going to take him back like she always does. "I don't think I've ever heard more bull come out of one man's ass."

An "Ohhh!" came in unison from Eric, Donna, and Fez. Hyde just stared.

"Did you think you could win me back with some cheap roses? Puh! I am a **diamond,** do you hear me? A **DIAMOND**. You had a **diamond** and you could have kept it, but you wanted to go play with slutty rocks instead." She dropped the roses, then later stomped on them and sat back on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. Kelso just stared at her, wide-eyed.

Eric was the first to speak for the flabbergasted teens. "Would we like to do this guys?" He asked everyone. They all nodded. Fez and Hyde pushed their chairs back, Donna and Eric moved the sofa back. Fez went into the freezer and grabbed a pack of frozen vegetables, Eric scraped some ice off the side. They both rushed at Kelso. Fez pressing the vegetables against his skin, and Eric threw the ice over his head.

"Guys! What the hell!?" Kelso roared, backing away from them.

"We just thought you'd need some ice for that BURN." Donna burst out laughing, clutching the sides of the couch. Kelso looked miffed for a few moments, before joining in with her.

Kelso plopped down on the couch next to her, smiling. "Okay. That was a good burn Jackie."

Jackie just rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Well, I'm gone." She gave them something to between a chuckle and a wince, then left.

Hyde pushed his chair back into place, and walked after her. Nobody questioned him, just watched him leave in silence. To his pleasant surprise, Jackie was waiting for him at the top of the stair. "How did you. . ."

"Come on." She began walking home. As they began walking out of the driveway, she smiled and scoffed.

"What?"

"I just can't believe he really thought he could buy some cheap flowers, come rushing in, use _your_ words, and think I'd come back." If Hyde had been drinking water, he would've spit it out, everywhere.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean my words?" He stumbled out."Those aren't my words, I said no words, you're crazy."

Jackie just laughed and shrugged. "Donna told me what happened a few days ago, when you 'had something to take care of'."She giggled a little, and they continued to walk in a nice silence.

Hyde wanted to smack himself as they reached Jackie's house, he had totally blown his zen the other day, and it ruined him.

"You know Kelso really shouldn't need more than you." _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? Who is he!? Forman!? _He mentally kicked himself for this slip.

"I know right?" She grinned, walking to her own driveway._  
_

"Whatever." He responded, throwing his 'zen' right back at her. They reached her door, and Jackie climbed the steps, Hyde following slowly.

Later, Hyde would deny that he had made the first move, but Jackie would do the same. _Somehow_ their lips met, and it wasn't just kiss. It was a fiery passionate kiss that neither had known before, his tongue slid over hers when she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She nipped on his bottom lip, and he slid his hands to cup her face. Neither would know who pulled back first, but the aftermath of the kiss was met with silence.

"Thanks." She smiled after a few seconds.

"For what?"

"For being Hyde."

She kissed him again, he trapped her bottom lip between his, and they held that place for a few moments, before she gave him a quick peck again, and walked into her house.

_I just kissed Jackie. I just **kissed **Jackie Burkhart_

_Damn, she's a good kisser._

* * *

Ew. That was horrible. Sorry, Lmfao I suck at one shots.

Don't be mad that I haven't updated any of my ongoing stories yet. ***Dodges tomatoes* **

And the fact that I just started a new story for LWD (Life W. Derek) ***Dodges hammer***

And that I'm asking for reviews on this, and all my other stories. ***Dodges toilet***

_I love you guys a lot. Okay? I'm gone for now. **  
**_

_xoxoxoxoxo - Minnie ._


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to continue with a sequel for my little fans of this story, who continuously PM'd me to keep writing .

* * *

It became a Jackie thing.

Shopping, that was a Jackie thing. Makeup, that was a Jackie thing. Cheer, that was a Jackie thing.

As of lately, she developed a new Jackie thing.

Wearing Steven Hyde's clothes was a Jackie thing.

Sure, most girl's liked wearing their boyfriend's clothes. But Jackie had grown to **love **it. Maybe it's because Hyde was such a secretive person, and it was like he was sharing a big part of himself with her. It swelled her heart, but she never mentioned it, in fear of freaking him out.

Hyde never really mentioned it either, deciding to just keep quiet. He had noticed that she when she came to sleep in his room at night, if he laid a shirt on his dresser for her, she'd wear it. Hyde would pretend to get ready for bed, and Jackie would quietly slip off her shirt and pants, and pull his shirt over her head. Often times, she'd pull her hair into a loose bun, to keep it out of his face when they spooned. Only Hyde had seen this girl. It was Jackie, sans the bitchy personality she wore, the strong facade she kept up for 16 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. It was a Jackie he liked to see.

Tonight, Hyde wanted to see what shirt Jackie'd put on. He hadn't laid one out for her, wanting to see how she'd react. Jackie came in like always, and glanced on his dresser for a shirt. Upon seeing no shirt, she went into his shirt drawer, pulled out his black ACDC, and laid it on his dresser. She kicked off her shoes (which her honestly, killing her feet) and rolled off her jeans. Lastly, she pulled her shirt over her head and faced Hyde as she tucked her shirt, jeans, and shoes in a neat pile by his cot. Hyde raked his eyes over her body a few times before she turned around to put his shirt on.

Jackie turned off the lights, and laid down next to him. He pulled her closer, sharing his pillow with the tired brunette.

* * *

Hyde woke up with Jackie still wrapped in his embrace, her lavender scent filled his nostrils. He found himself pulling her closer to his bare chest, loving how she molded to his form. Jackie soon woke up and rolled over to face him, he acted like he too, had just woken up, not wanting her to know he liked watching her peacefully sleep.

"Morning." He mused, peering into her mismatched eyes. He was trying to suppress the urge to push a stray hair from her face, but remembered they were alone, and did the gesture anyways.

"G'Morning." She smiled and yawned, her legs intertwined with his under the covers an intimate gesture in response to his.

Hyde sighed and avoided her eyes as he broke the norm with the next question. "Do you wanna go watch TV or somethin'?"

Jackie raised a questioning eyebrow, this is _not_ what the usually did. He'd ask her when she had to leave, she'd shrug and say in a little while. He'd get frustrated because even though he'd say he didn't care, he wanted her to stay so he could hold her. They'd argue about telling their friends, then either one would zen out and Jackie would get dressed and leave. "Yeah, sure." She slowly rolled off his cot and stood up, putting on her jeans but not taking off his shirt.

"You're just gonna go like that?"

"Like what?"

He cleared his throat, and suppressed a grin at the sight in front of him. "Wearing, my um. . . my shirt?"

"Yeah, do you want me to change?" She asked, chewing on her inner cheek nervously.

Hyde shook his head before he even answered her. "No, no, I was just wondering." He got off the cot as well, pulling on some jeans thrown in a corner, his boots, and taking his sunglasses of the dresser. He followed her out of his room, and settled in next to her on the couch.

She tucked her head onto his shoulder and began watching boring, morning television.

Minutes later, Eric and Donna came in, and shrieked seeing them cuddled on the couch together.

"HYDE! Were you cuddling with this. . . demon!?" Eric screamed gesturing wildly at Jackie.

"Jackie, you said you weren't dating Hyde!" Donna yelled.

As Eric began rambling about Jackie and diseases, Donna tried to stop the room from spinning. Hyde began yelling back, trying not to sound like he was defending his girlfriend, but still defending her.

"Wait one damn minute!" Everyone stopped talking and arguing when Donna yelled this. "Is that _Hyde's shirt_?"

Jackie looked down at her shirt, then Hyde, then back at her shirt. "Um..."

"D-d-did you _sleep_ here last night?" Eric stuttered over his words, trying not to make them real.

Hyde whispered in Jackie's ear. "Run to my car, as fast you can."

"When?" She whispered, backing up slowly with him.

Hyde backed along with her, feeling for the door knob with his hand. "NOW."

* * *

Safely inside of his car and out the driveway, Jackie allowed herself to breathe. "Well. . ."

"At least they know now." Hyde chuckled. In spite of the hectic morning, Jackie chuckled with him, feeling the boulder being lifted off of her shoulders.

"We can't stay in this car forever." Jackie sighed.

"We could try."

"Run away?"

"Not forever, just go somewhere for a little while." Hyde looked over and saw the wheels turning in Jackie's head. "You wanna?"

She was hesitant, but she needed some time away from them. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Where do we go?"

"Wherever we wanna go." Jackie giggled.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're still wearing my shirt."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
